


Un amore sbagliato

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Quincy al femminile [2]
Category: Crossing Jordan
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Jordan sa di provare un amore sbagliato.Partecipante al: Ipse Dixit!Prompt: "Non voglio amarti. Ma lo faccio".
Relationships: Jordan Cavanaugh/Woody Hoyt
Series: Quincy al femminile [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547161





	Un amore sbagliato

Un amore sbagliato

Jordan si sfilò gli occhiali da sole che indossava e l’infilò nella tasca del suo lungo cappotto rosso. Aveva i capelli legati sopra la testa in uno chignon.

< La mia vita passa tra i cadaveri, in un susseguirsi di problemi. Solo nei film i medici legali sono fighi, simpatici, allegri e hanno sempre un lieto fine. Io pensavo tu potessi essere il mio > pensò. Si passò l’indice sopra l’occhio, aveva delle profonde occhiaie.

“Senti, lasciami spiegare…” disse Woody, allargando le braccia.

“Non preoccuparti. Quando la mora stanca, la bionda è perfetta” disse acida.

< Vorrei poterti odiare!

Non voglio amarti…. Ma lo faccio. Dannazione > pensò.

[108].


End file.
